kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Nobody
"Can’t Nobody" is a song by 2NE1. It was used as one of the three title tracks (along with "Go Away" and "Clap Your Hands") for their first Korean full-length album To Anyone, which was released on September 9, 2010. The music video followed in September 12, 2010, and the song was performed on SBS’s Inkigayo. Background Teddy Park, who worked on some of 2NE1’s early works, such as “Try To Follow Me”, “Clap Your Hands”, “Go Away”, and their debut mini album 2NE1 1st Mini Album, has worked with them again. Can’t Nobody serves as the third lead promotional singles, along with Clap Your Hands, and Go Away. The song was released in September 11, followed by the music video in September 12, and performed it on Inkigayo. Promotions would last until it ceases to ”It Hurts (Slow)”. An English version of the song was released in January 19, 2011, and a video was released in April 7, 2011. Chart performance At the album’s release in September 9, 2010, it peaked at number four, as the highest of all charting tracks. One week later, it peaked number two, followed by Go Away, another 2NE1 song. At the end of 2010, the song has been downloaded more than 2.3 million times. Music video The video for the song was filmed in August 2010. There are two versions of the song: the Korean, and the English, both directed by Seo Hyun-seung. The filming only took 4 days to shoot on both English and Korean version. The video was released in September 12, 2010, on 2NE1’s official YouTube channel. The English version premiered in February 2, 2011, by iTunes Japan. It was announced in March 31, 2011, that the English version will be released a week. The English version was released in April 7, 2011, following it’s release on YouTube in April 11, 2011. The original version has over 40 million views as of October 2019, and the English version has over 13 million views as of October 2019. Synopsis The video begins with CL singing the intro under a curtain as she pulls the zipper down to reveal her nose and mouth. The scene changes with her wearing black attire, rising up in an elevator. As her verse begins, she is seen driving a black Lamborghini around the city of Seoul. As her verse continues, the video shows CL coming out of a pink van with "2NE1" labeled on the side. She continues to sing as Minzy, Dara and Bom are dancing behind her wearing pink space-like suits. In Minzy's verse, she dances provocatively along an isolated corridor. For the chorus, the scene shows all the members dancing as Bom and Dara sing the main vocals. In the second verse, the girls are wearing masks that resemble 1TYM's Teddy Park and G-Dragon. The next scene shows CL in a room with large stereo/robotic-type machines in the background as she performs in a yellow chair. In Minzy's verse, the scene moves back and forth from her wearing a studded hoodie and tattoos on her torso while sitting on a boombox, and her in a business suit standing next to a large black dog. The next scene shows Bom wearing a black karate suit sitting in a meditating room with her eyes closed, and another scene that shows her performing in front of lights. In Dara's scene, she's seen wearing a long and elegant gown as wind blows through the fabrics of the dress. Afterwards, the girls are all seen in a space ship as it begins to malfunction. The space craft overturns, and the girls then go down a slide. The last scene shows the girls dancing and having fun in a large white room with flashing lights. The video concludes with Dara head-butting the camera and the girls looking through it. Charts Monthly charts Yearly charts Video links * Music video ** English ver. Category:Songs Category:2010 releases Category:2010 songs Category:2NE1